


Reylo Fluff

by Whovians_united



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's World, Fluff, Mario Kart, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovians_united/pseuds/Whovians_united
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For My boyfriend who is out of town and I'm lonely so wrote fluff to make me feel better. Lol This is basically just us only changed the names.</p></blockquote>





	Reylo Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My everything](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+everything).



“This is not fun or Ben, and I don’t know why you're subjecting me to this-AHHHHH”

15 minutes earlier

Rey is not amused at the moment, Ben suggested that they play a videogame and although Rey likes video games she is not fond of the one they or she rather ended up playing. 

“Five nights at Freddy’s? That just sounds weird” She said scrunching up her nose and the suggestion. She really was rather hoping for something fun and familiar like Mario kart or smash bros. Instead she was getting the crap scared out of her by some creepy animatronic animals. Not what Rey would call fun.

“Oh come on Rey, just trust me it will be awesome” He said with, if you asked Rey a somewhat evil grin. She was not to excited about it but sure she thought, what's the worst that could happen.

Back to Present time

“Nope, nope Ben this is not fun!! Why in the worl- WHAT THE FREAK!!!” Another almost attack by Chica has Rey really shaken up and definitely not enjoying herself. 

Meanwhile Ben is just off to her right grinning like an idiot and giggling at her pain. “It’s just a fun game Rey i don't see what the issue is here?” Giving her that evil grin once more.

Rey looks over her shoulder to throw him a sassy “Bitch please” look and stick her tongue out at him, but once she returns her attention back to the screen Freddy is there and the game is over.

She pushes her chair away from the computer and throws the headset off. “Yeah no I am not doing this anymore.” 

All Ben can do is laugh at how obviously shaken up Rey is as she storms off to the wii to turn on Mario cart. “You sure babe, you looked like you were just starting to get the hang of it?” He mocks, while shutting off the game. Only to turn his head to get a pillow to the face that Rey has thrown from the other side of the room.

“No! I am never playing that game again!” She says hands on her hips giving him the death glare.

“Okay, okay” He says with hands raised in defeat. “Fine Mario kart it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> For My boyfriend who is out of town and I'm lonely so wrote fluff to make me feel better. Lol This is basically just us only changed the names.


End file.
